fifthgearfandomcom-20200214-history
Series One, Episode Nine
Summary Part One Vicki Butler-Henderson kicks off by introducing the new Audi A4 Cabriolet to the viewers, which has "seating for four, a reasonably sized boot, and comes with a 2.4 or 3.0 V6 engine". She tests the soft-top roof that can be folded and hidden in just thirty seconds, and takes the car for a test drive, calling it "very decent to drive". She also verbally compares it with the cabriolet version of the BMW 3 Series, stating that the BMW is good to drive but the Audi looks more stylish. The next segment of the episode is narrated by Quentin Willson, who states that a person's best choice for a first car is the Ford KA. Launched in October 1996, the pre-facelift model, titled the KA-1, "handled nimbly but looked like a teapot or Darth Vader's helmet", and no power steering. The revised edition, the KA-2, improved the car's quality, and the KA-3 (also known as the KA Collection) came with body-coloured bumpers, a plush interior and air conditioning. Ultimately, Ford of England decided to create a luxury version of the KA; Willson calls it "a little Jaguar". He then takes a KA Luxury - one of his own - out for a drive. As he does so, he talks about brand new KA-1s being put up for sale at local car supermarket. He then tells of the technical faults of the car: as some were used as courtesy and hire cars, they could have wishbone bushes, steering racks, slipping clutches, ticking camshafts and several other nagging problems. Afterwards, he talks to a group of young adults - Simon Kirschner, Andrew Farnfield and Steve Stunt - who have modified their Ford KAs to their satisfaction. Finally, having owned three KAs of his own, he tells the viewers what he does with them: he runs them for six months, and sells them, costing him just £200 appreciation, and doesn't have to put up with glitches, or have them serviced or MOT'd. Part Two Tom Ford is at a hot-rod exhibition, admiring the vehicles. Whilst there, he speaks to a man nicknamed "Metal Flake Mick", who is showing off his hot-rod with a flame-themed paint job, and "Fireman" Frank Carroll, who is there with his red 1930s Ford coupe. He then looks at an early-60s Ford Consul Capri owned by Kevin Rooney, and has fun jiggling about in an Pontiac Grand Prix from 1985 - with hydraulic suspension. He also meets a bloke named Wobbly Bob, who owns a yellow van with a supercharged engine. Finally, Tiff Needell introduces the viewers to the BMW M5 and the Jaguar S-Type R, two powerful saloons that are vying for attention (metaphorically, of course). Comparing their engines and transmissions, he takes the Jaguar onto the track and enjoys listening to the whine of the engine and the excessive wheel spin. However, as it progresses, it gradually loses its power, giving it a lap time of 1 minute and 36 seconds. Next up is the BMW; Needell states that its power is more "instant". The BMW then manages to get around the track in 1 minute and 32 seconds - four seconds quicker than the Jag. Presenters Regular presenters * Vicki Butler-Henderson * Tom Ford (uncredited) * Tiff Needell * Quentin Willson Guest presenters * Wobbly Bob * Frank Carroll * Andrew Farnfield * Andrew Kirschner * Metal Flake Mick * Steve Stunt Crew Cameramen * Darren Cox * Alan Duxbury * Barrie Foster * Keith Schofield Sound editors * Andrew Chorlton * Tim Green * Rob Leveritt * Andy Morton * Benedict Peissel * Paul Taylor Editing * Mike Bloore * Keith Brown * Brian Watkiss Titles * Burrell Durrant Hifle Composers * David Lowe Production team * Jon Bentley (producer) * Kulvinder Chudge (production co-ordinator) * Karen O'Donovan (production secretary) * Debbie Vile (production manager) * James Woodroffe (assistant producer) Researchers * Phil Churchward * Patrick Collins Executive producers * Richard Pearson Notes * Tom Ford appears but is uncredited. * Adrian Simpson does not appear but is credited. Category:Series One episodes Category:2002 episodes